


FAQ: Locations (by city/world)

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Named locations, mostly of pre-war Cybertron and Cybertronian-centric locations elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Cybertron's Cities and Landmarks

**Author's Note:**

> A lot pulled from  
> <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:IDW_Generation_1_cities>  
> <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Generation_1_cities>  
> <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Marvel_Generation_1_cities>  
> <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Locations_by_franchise>  
> <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertron>  
> <http://totaltransformers.proboards.com/thread/6932>  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is written here is headcanon that likely overrides any canon in the links.

**Acropolis** : A femme fortress metrotitan that is as much a temple as fortress. Think of Athena or Wonder Woman. Fierce while beautiful and elegant.

 **Altihex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Altihex). An orbital city that is completely the metrotitan Altihex. Bad things tend to happen there and are only sometimes the fault of the large percentage of Cybertron's deep-space research facilities in residence. Despite this the fact that it continues to survive encourages significant scientific immigration.

 **Ankmor Park** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ankmor_Park). Metrotitan core: Ankmor. Where Hound is from. Regularly referred to as simply Ankmor, this is a region of Cybertron whose history goes back well before reliable records of any kind. For many generations it housed a chemical processing center that was infamous for polluting the environment with deadly fumes and a chemical river thick enough to support the weight of light mecha. With the political upheaval of Nova's conquest the new ruling clade decided to change the focus of the city from the chemicals that had destroyed it to an environmental refuge and hunting land for those with enough shanix.

 **Archives, The** : Centered around the metrotitan Archeía, she exist 2/3 in the physical world and 1/3 in subspace. The physical sections are spread out among all the major cities on Cybertron and the moons with subspace passages between them with her helm in Iacon where the largest Archive is located. It is a collection ground for knowledge and physical objects of importance and/or power. She is mated to Iacon and 

**Autobot City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Autobot_City_\(G1\)). The central base of Terra's Autobot forces.

 **Axiom Nexus** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Axiom_Nexus). Metrotitan core: Axiom. In one of the oldest dimensions in the multiverse one Cybertronian city, Axiom Nexus, is a hub for travelers from other dimensions. The city maintains its relative harmony through strict adherence to the principle of "Dux non Intruitus": all Megatrons, Primes and miscellaneous other faction leaders are banned.

 **Badlands** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Badlands_\(Cybertron\)). Not a city and just what it sounds like.

 **Bastion** : A fortress metrotitan.

 **Boomtown** : A city titan that moves around to wherever the latest economic boom is to house all the mecha that will only be around until the boom is over.

 **Caelum asa** : Latin: Sky Home (altar, pyre, sanctuary, Home, refuge, shelter). The Seeker graveyard in the upper atmosphere of Cybertron.

 **Carnival** : Character created by Fianna9 (Ao3). A facility rather than city-type metrotitan, this femme is bright, glittery and lit up with rainbow optics. A small metrotitan that will never settle down, this flashy being loves nothing more than traveling from city to city and world to world to showcase her rides, citizens, fuel concoctions and generally spread good cheer. She's equally happy with family-friendly events as the drunken parties.

 **Capital City** : Metrotitan core: Shihon. The banking and currency central of Cybertron.

 **Caperil** : A territory near the border of Ankmor Park that is well known as a land of monsters. It's dangerous to pass through at best.

 **Central City** : Metrotitan core: Kati. All data crunchers and news staff. Very odd regulations and tightly enforced.

 **Citadel of Light, The** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Citadel_of_Light). Where the Knights of Light lived while on Cybertron. Out in the middle of nowhere between cities.

 **Crystal Towers, The** : Where the majority of nobles socialize, whether or not they live there.

* **Csillagos Szentély** : The Star Sanctuary (Hungarian). A large estate in Gygax which has been controlled by the same noble line for at least a dozen generations. The estate possesses large wilderness territories and one of the largest lakes in the city-state. Special breeds of creatures called orszem (Hungarian: sentry) have been nurtured and allowed to thrive here for generations. Since the locals know the orszem are aggressive toward engine noises, few ever transform within the estate.

 **Cyber City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cyber_City). Metrotitan core: Vida.

 **Cybertropolis** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cybertropolis). Metrotitan core: Cybertropolis. Not the canon one at all.

 **Crystal City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Crystal_City). Metrotitan core: Krama.

 **Darkmount** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Darkmount). Shockwave's command hub in the city of Polyhex. Arguably the most secure complex ever.

 **Floating City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Floating_City). Metrotitan core: ?.

 **Harmonex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Harmonex). Known as the Singing City on Cybertron, where it serves as a center for art and learning. It holds within it lithic crystals that sing in perfect harmonic frequency. It is closely tied to Praxus to the point there's a debate in many places whether they are actually one territory scamming the system to get two Senators.

 **Helex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Helex_\(polity\)). Metrotitan core: Helix. A flier city often dominated by shuttles and/or non-seeker fliers. Nearly impossible to get around without flight outside of a small grounder district.

 **Hive City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Hive_City). Metrotitan core: Colméia. 

**Iacon** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Iacon_\(polity\)). Metrotitan core: Iacon. Built to be a fortress for their history and culture as well as the imperial capitol. The best higher educational institutions. Mated to Archeía and Umbra.

 **Ibex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ibex). Metrotitan core: Ibex. Contains a major spaceport and a pro-racing championship.

 **Gigaplex** : Metrotitan core: Gigaplex.

 **Gulog** : Metrotitan, A prison 'camp' where prisoners are sent to be forgotten.

 **Gygax** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Gygax). Metrotitan core: Gygax.

 **Kalis** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Kaon_\(polity\)). Metrotitan core: Kalis. 

**Kaon** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Kaon). Metrotitan core: Kaon. A mining city that gradually became a gladiatorial center as the mines ran out.

 **Masada** : A fortress metrotitan focused on being impenetrable in both where he settles and how he configures himself.

 **Medikaru** : Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). A facility metrotitan that is a giant hospital complex, with entire buildings dedicated to different medical specialties, from sparkling separation to the most delicate and complicated surgeries. There are whole wings for ICU and extended care, more emergency rooms than anyone could shake a stick at, plus an entire complex for training medics in various specialties. She even has her own machine shops for fabricating new parts and building medical equipment. Most of her residents are highly trained medics, and she herself has enough skill to perform all but the most intense and complicated surgeries using machine arms mounted in the walls and ceilings. There are warrior-mecha in residence, too, but they serve mostly as a guard force, and all of them have first-aid training. Her downtown area has shops for those who have to stay long-term, even apartment complexes for patients' families. Her heights are covered with solar collection arrays, so she makes quite a bit of energon on her own.

 **Megaloplex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Metroplex_\(G1\)). A city still contained in the metrotitan Megaloplex.

 **Military Academy, The** : The center of training for military types.

 **Nova Cronum** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nova_Cronum). 

**Nuon City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nuon_City). The southern city of Nuon bordered the much larger Protihex

 **Nyon** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nyon). Very colorful people but very practical. Every marking and color on a frame had specific meaning, and you could trace a mecha's entire lineage and know almost everything about their kin if you know how to read it. A primarily white frame represents a servant to a cause. Some red markings mean warrior, and a lack of lineage marks means one is of clanless origin. Shades of colors and layering have different meanings. A bright red designation layered over metallic gold means the individual is deceased.

 **Paleas** : Character created by Cyberra (Ao3). Pronounced Pal-ay-as. A facility metrotitan focused on the worship of Primus.

 **Polyhex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Polyhex). Metrotitan core: Polyhex. Where Jazz is from. Largely underground and with a high petty crime rate. Set in the norther hemisphere it is surrounded by the Rust Sea, Tagan Heights, Iacon and Nova Cronum. Darkmount serves as its capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub.

 **Praxus** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Praxus). Metrotitan core: Praxus. Home of the Helix Gardens, the doorwing+chevron frametype, some of the best educational institutions and the highest concentration of crystal producers and crafters in the empire. It is rich in energy sources, granting it significant independence from the other city-states and the central government. It has very close ties to Harmonex, Vos and Iacon.

 **Protihex** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Protihex). Metrotitan core: Protihex. Also known as Protohex.

 **Rust Sea** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Rust_Sea). Also known as the Sea of Rust, the Great Rust Sea, or the Rust Spot. Both a rust-thick sea and a populated region without a central city left (it was lost to the sea when it rusted).

 **Sea of Light** : Near Iacon.

 **Shadow City, The** : See Umbra.

 **Simfur** : [[Canon]](). Metrotitan core: Simfur. Well known for it's mob that holds much power in the city but doesn't (usually) rule it.

 **Slaughter City** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Slaughter_City). Prior to the war Slaughter City was second only to the similar city of Kaon as a low-class industrial work center and site of illegal gladiatorial games between disaffected workers. It was one of the early strongholds of Megatron's supporters before the war.

 **Sonic Canyon** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Sonic_Canyon). Where Wheeljack's frametype comes from in Aftermath by silberstreif. The Sonic Canyons are located on the southern side of Cybertron. The deafening sound of the planet's underground machinery wells up from their depths and loudly echoes up to the surface. The noise in turn causes a constant deluge of scrap metal to come tumbling down, making the canyons' direct environment particularly inhospitable.[1] Nonetheless, densely populated settlements have risen and the Transformers living there have adapted perfectly. Among the rest of the population, the people of this heavily industrialized section of Cybertron are characterized by their toughness, their no-nonsense attitude and their loud, loud voices. Few are aware the Sonic Canyons function as Primus's sensory organs. Their resonating structures allow him to collect data from across the galaxy.

 **Steel City** : From RID 2015.

 **Tesarus** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tesarus_\(polity\)). Transportation hub for business in their area before other cities began to overtake it and industry dried up. kind of like what happened to Edinburgh, Scotland at the beginning of 19th century to 20th century. unlike Edinburgh the leaders refused to change as things dried up and conditions got worse. went into a slow spiral of decay like most of the cities that initially went Con. Those from there who managed to leave were mostly distrustful of Megatron's charisma but wanted to salvage what was left.

 **Tarn** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tarn_\(polity\)). Metrotitan core: Tarn. 

**Telicrox** : [[Canon]](). Next to Protihex. Best known for the frilled oil lizards developed and bred there for show and fighting (similar to dog or cock fighting) competitions.

 **Trypticon** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Trypticon_\(G1\)). A metrotitan-only city that is often mobile.

 **Tyger Pax** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tyger_Pax). Metrotitan core: Tyger Pax. The industrial core of Cybertron and has the best trade schools. Produces sixty percent of the planet's manufacturing

 **Umbra** : The ISO/SpecOps city under Iacon (and elsewhere). Her mobile form is rather like a centipede with scores of octopus tentacles along her body and a feline-ish head.

 **Vos** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Vos_\(polity\)). Metrotitan core: Vos. The Seeker city and like Praxus is rich in energy sources, granting it significant independence from the other city-states and the central goverment.

 **Yuss** : [[Canon]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Yuss). A peaceful town largely untouched by war (the region was conquered early in the war and the Decepticons moved on). Its inhabitants go about their simple lives in and around the village, clothed in colorful metallic fabrics.

+


	2. The Prime's Palace (complex)

The Residence: this is where the Prime lives, though it is best described as a palace within the palace. 4 levels of space for the Prime and his guests, plus several levels for 'back of the house' and servants quarters. While it was not always in Iacon, it has been there for the last several Primes.

Floorplan:  
[ Prime's Palace floorplan](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Prime-s-Palace-floorplan-635272191) by [Gatekat](http://gatekat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

Level 1: Not shown here.  
The primary 'back of house' space where full-time servants live, the kitchen(s), workshops, laundry and all other sundry things that the nobility never think of. The ceiling height and widths is suited to the average worker, so a Prime would have to crawl to get around, if he could squeeze in at all. A useful thing during more insane Primes.

Level 2: The primarily public space of the palace with the grand ball rooms, dinning halls and displace spaces.

Level 3: Where ground-bound Primes (including Optimus) like their personal suite. Includes four grand gardens that are only accessable via the palace, the largest library in the palace and many suits for favored guests/residents.

Level 4: Suites that overlook the gardens and other things not yet determined.

Level 5: Suites that overlook the gardens and other things not yet determined.

The roof: a large flat space used for stargazing, watching air shows, dancing and anything else Primes cares to.

* * *

The Prime's Residence Great Library  
inspiration: [ Universal Library](http://skinst.deviantart.com/art/Universal-Library-594826860) by [SkinsT](http://skinst.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
"The indexing is of questionable accuracy at this time. It is an issue that we are working on diligently since His Grace Optimus Prime expressed displeasure in it," Reeda motioned to the left and the furthest of the six sections of shelves. "There are an estimated six hundred million bookfile pads in this library. In addition there are three thousand and nineteen solid state books in the special editions room. Individual libraries in the Residence hold an additional three hundred and five books and an estimated million bookfiles."

* * *

The Primal Palace The Prime's Residence is but one small part of the full palace. The palace contains all that the Primal Court needs to live, work and rule. Among the highlights are several grand ballrooms, each larger than many a complete palace, the throne room, gardens to rival anything elsewhere and a fair sized city worth of staff.

Palace image Ideas:  
[ Palace interior](http://gunsbins.deviantart.com/art/Palace-interior-561443721) by [gunsbins](http://gunsbins.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[ The throne](http://flowerzzxu.deviantart.com/art/The-throne-447739059) by [FLOWERZZXU](http://flowerzzxu.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[ Royal Court Hall](http://baahubali.deviantart.com/art/Royal-Court-Hall-503823424) by [Baahubali](http://baahubali.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[ The Baron's Throne Room](http://julian-faylona.deviantart.com/art/The-Baron-s-Throne-Room-623695659) by [Julian-Faylona](http://julian-faylona.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Citadel of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locations in the Knights of Light's stronghold on Cybertron.

**Starshine Park** : A small park with plants, seating and paths.  



	4. Crystal City

**Clarity of Spark Hospital**

**Greensteel's** : a '4-star' restaurant with enough ties to Praxus to get small quantities of Praxian crystal energon.

 **Terrace Street Hostel** : It's a hostel, very cheep traveler's accommodations. This one is in the mid-range, largely because of the distance from gutters and gang territories.


	5. Gygax

**Csillagos Szentély** : the largest noble estate in Gygax and belongs to House Csillagos. It is situated in southeastern part of the city state and controls nearly 10% of the city's land.  
Exports: Limited. There are a handful of valuable rare plants (pike trees being the most valuable) and the occasional creature to zoos and private collections but for the most part the estate is self-sufficient. The gather as many shanix from hunters coming in for the unique wildlife than they do with actual exports.  
Visitor Notes: This is the home territory of the rather infamous orszem creatures that has largely kept the otherwise vulnerable estate and House from being attacked because anything with an engine is slaughtered. The same something that created the orszem also has a distinct effect on the consumables in the area. Most outsiders describe the native fuel as bitter with a 'spoiled' aftertaste. It is also noted that the higher up the food chain the origin is the spicier the fuel is. Those derived from plans are barely spicy. Herbivores are slightly spicy. Omnivores and small predators noticeably spicy and large top level predators are very spicy.


	6. Iacon

**The Beat** : A dance club.

 **Blast-Box** : A dance club. Owned and often DJed by Blaster.

 **The Colosseum** : The primary pro racetrack.

 **Downtime** : A general neighborhood bar/pup rebuilt by the owner of the Downtime bar in Praxus after he moved to Iacon. Owned by Cocktail.

 **Dustdown Parkways** : One of the largest drive parks (obstacle course/off road driving) left after the first assault on Iacon.

 **History of Battle Museum** : what is sounds like.

 **Raceway** : a open to the public racetrack

 **The Rust Stick** : a candy shop

 **Oquim Public Market** : One of the oldest and largest public markets on Cybertreon it's also well known for being outdoors and having few permanent structures. Most shops are in tents or seasonal buildings across the sprawling eight story space. Once everyone was expected to take down their tent and vacate every night when the market closed. That fell away as the joors it was closed gradually reduced to zero. It is said you can find anything, legal or not in the market and it's likely correct. Whether it's a good price is a different matter.

 **The Prime Medical Center** : the premiere medical center in Iacon. has a standing offer to transport and pay the residence and medical costs of any grounder with twins until the sparklings were separated and deemed healthy.

 **Primus' Gift Medical Center** : A hospital that Ratchet worked at.

 **Prominence Park** : the large, central park in Iacon. Contains a statue of Prima, surrounded by blue crystals of the type known as the Spark of Cybertron

 **The Singing Crystal** : an upper middle class cafe near a convention tower that specializes in Rust Sea cuisine.

 **Sparkbeat** : A dance club.

 **Stardancers** : A dance club.


	7. Kaon

**Tankon** : a relatively small holding the Praxian House of the Shining Sun has in the Kaon city-state's territory.


	8. Polyhex

**Jocuri's Amusement Park** : An amusement park in Polyhex


	9. Praxus

**63rd Precinct** : Prowl's home precinct. The Upper Market District in Praxus.

 **Anisra** : a village near the edge of Praxian territory.

 **Blue Crystal** : a lower-middle class district

 **Cafe Stars** : a cafe near the university campus that caters to staff.

 **Central Library of Praxus** : the largest library in Praxus. Open to the public.

 **Crystal Heights** : A district that contains a low-security prison.

 **Danic's** : a nice Praxian diner with live music and a dance floor. Owner left for Aelios.

 **Downtime** : a 'stripper' dance club/bar that caters to Enforcers and other low-level law types (low-level lawyers, higher-end bodyguards, armed security, etc). Strong music, reasonable high grade and all dancers are available as buymecha. Owned by Cocktail.

 **Helix Gardens** : The finest crystal garden in the empire and the pride of Praxus.

 **Longwing's Cafe** : Cafe in Praxus

 **The Lord Skyshard Art Gallery** : A Masters art gallery in Praxus. It contains work by every master artist in Praxian history. a tower in its own right, all dedicated to the artistic accomplishments of exceptional citizens. It was a palace dedicated to fine arts and open to the people to share its treasures. One of the many galleries is detailed in [Same Planet, Different Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067196/chapters/2142700) ch 2 starting at "Lord Skyshard Art Gallery"

 **Monastery at Sunrise Pass** : a small retreat Lord Prowl likes with barely a score of monks.

 **Praxian Wings Medical Center** : The premier carrying/sparkling medical facility in Praxus. has a standing offer to transport and pay the residence and medical costs of any grounder with twins until the sparklings were separated and deemed healthy.

 **Praxus Coding Facility** : The psych/coding hospital in Praxus. They specialize in removing slave coding, glitches and other crippling coding conflicts. A winding, two-lane path eventually leads to a small building only a few stories tall of beautiful, black mirror crystal.

 **The Praxus Pro-Trac** : One of the professional race tracks in Praxus.

 **The Quiet Seeker** : A mixture of cafe and bar

 **Ringall** : Restaurant. Lesser nobles often go there

 **Rubidium Crystal Track** : from anothersquirrel <http://anothersquirrel.livejournal.com/>

**The Shining Sun** : one of the nicer restaurants in Praxus by noble standards.

 **Skydreamer's Park** : a medium-sized walking park in Praxus

 **Smelter** : a lower end bar specializing in potent drinks and favored by enforcers.

 **Sunrise Pass** : a monastery and the pass it's named for.

 **The Upbeat** : A bar Jazz runs. A small dining area occupied the area to the right of the entrance, with a couple tables and chairs and a few booths for larger parties. An open space separated it from the larger bar. The lighting was pleasant, illuminating without being overpowering, and the music playing from hidden speakers lived up to the bar name. It was lively and up beat, but not at a volume to damage audios or irritate sensors.

 **Velocity Loop track**. from anothersquirrel <http://anothersquirrel.livejournal.com/>

**Warm Waves** : Cafe in Praxus. Makes Prowl's favorite treat (sparkleberry hand pie)


	10. Tyger Pax

**The Happy Place** : A working class bar near the docks.

 **Lander's** : an exotic dancer club for industrial workers


	11. Rebuilt Cybertron/Movable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locations that aren't really set in a given city or get moved depending on story. Mostly wartime or post-war locations, but also mystical places, moving places and those that connect locations via portals.

**Acquis's Emporium** : a higher-end mineral and crystal shop for energon additives and other consumable ingredients.

 **Base Portal** : An Autobot base of moderate size, it serves as training ground for new recruits, and a temporary base of recovery for injured mecha transitioning back to active duty. It was a facility that saw large numbers come and go every orn, which made it valuable to SpecOps as a staging and training ground.

 **Cheery's** : A bar with very cheep 'high grade' that's more about passing out than the charge.

 **The Circle of Ancient Reflection** : a location supposedly only accessible via the Matrix of Leadership, though there are some back doors. It didn't look different from the rest of the garden, other than being completely inside a crystal, that while huge, was not nearly large enough to contain it. With luxurious crystal benches carved into it.

 **Dalidin** : Jazz escaped and leveled the place

 **Ember Park** : a small sparkling park. splashing fountain, sand pit, play structure

 **Maccadam** : The bar most often sighted by Autobots

 **Museum of Pleasure Education** : Just what it sounds like. An partially interactive museum that covers all the various ways mecha can pleasure each other and the implements used for it. Some locations likely have a xeno section as well.

 **The Nightbird** : A 'jazz' club on New Cybertron run by Jazz (The Most Unlikely of Events)

 **Personality Detention Center** : The government/Autobot version of the DDC, where a mech's spark/datacores are placed when they're too skilled to be extinguished and too dangerous to remain in society.

 **Pilar's Market** : A slave market, usually well off Cybertron, that covers several levels and many races.

 **Satros 3** : Jazz escaped by knocking out the power

 **The Sheltered Spark** : nice dinning establishment to have a quiet talk with a friend or lover.


	12. Aelios (Knights of Light world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Knights of Light settled and founded New Crystal City and where Deadlock became Drift and Wing deactivated in canon. Though I kept nothing else introduced past the original miniseries.  
> 

A desert world with 2 suns and 6+ moons.  
Nothing larger than 6in long is native. Small reptiles ... and a few larger plants ... but really like looking over a planet worth of: [rocky desert](https://cdn.thinglink.me/api/image/771902076170010624/1240/10/scaletowidth) and [sandy desert](http://www.hdwallpapers.in/walls/the_desert-wide.jpg).

Most cities on Cybertron and a few colonies have a district where their culture is focused on in New Crystal City. Formally they are called 'Crystal X' (Crystal Praxus, short for New Crystal City's Praxus district). Casually many refer to it by the city/colony it came from or 'New X' (New Praxus), 'Neo X' (Neo Praxus) or X-ian district (Praxian district).

There are three full time orchestras in the city and two others that play less often. New Crystal City Orchestra is the premier one

 **The Azure Fountainfly** : a flier centric mid-range cafe.

 **Central Music Archive** : what it says. They (try to) house a copy of every piece of music known on Aelios, whether created there or not. They pay creators for a copy, and will pay a finder's fee for those who bring music in from off world.

 **The Citadel** : Where the Knights of Light and their dependents live, work, train and punish their own.

 **Confection's Energon Cafe** : Wing's favorite confection/candy shop.

 **Corundum** : an upscale restaurant specializing in gem-using recipes. Focuses on fancy Praxian/Vosian foods and celebration meals where special dishes are often served in addition to the regular menu. The exterior had been stylish with simple clean lines, something both Praxians and Vosians liked while the inside was awash in decorations from the minerals used in their dishes. From mosaics to statues to tapestries, rugs and sconces it all glittered in the flickering light that mimicked a strong white spark.

 **Crystal Gallery** : A high end Praxian restaurant, thought not quite high end end enough to require special manners. It's aptly named, the entire place made up of multiple pieces of crystal that somehow were all arranged to seem as one. Subtle lighting was strategically placed so that it was picked up and reflected to artfully light the entire dining area. Each sculpture, wall, angle and decoration was placed to provide the perfect acoustic environment for the live music being performed.

 **Danic's** : a nice Praxian diner with live music and a dance floor

 **Del Sarineni** : A upper middle class dance club with a full kitchen and gourmet menu

 **Gentle Breeze** : Ankmor Park (casual western) type tea house not far from the Citadel by the wing

 **The Larret** : upscale club that focused on stage dancers that gave the occasional lap dance or private party favored by Knights. Owned by Knight Shogun.

 **Nilon District** : near the Citadel. Fairly low-income housing.

 **Pekar's Dream** : a confection shop in New Crystal City

 **Riddle Quest's** : a working class cafe shop in New Crystal City near the industrial district

 **Shaku market** : a neighborhood street market in New Crystal City near the Citadel. Includes artists as well as needed goods.

 **Silver Fire** : a mid-range cafe in the Shaku market. It's owned by a pair of bonded femmes. Silver Star is a Crystal City femme silver with blue highlights. Dark Fire is a Tesarus femme (much taller) black with red and orange highlights. offers a mix of food and has a section set aside for take-out.

 **Vidrex Track and Dive Park** : One of the better public racing tracks in the city. Usually Praxian built.

 **Zabri** : a dance club popular with young Knights (closest one to the Citadel) and those who dance to a beat more than to music. serves snacks


	13. Hausnest (Predacon Praxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hausnest, the world that Predacon Praxus AU Predacons went to.

World: Hausnest (roughly German for home nest) 

A huge geologically active naturally mechanical world with a thick atmosphere and 16 moons, though only two large enough to be worth naming.  
Mauda: the largest moon its size is comparable to Terra's moon to Terra. It rotates counter-clockwise to Hausnest.  
Lua: half the size of Mauda. It is tidal locked on Hausnest.  
It is the 4th of 16 planets around a bright yellow binary star.  
It is not friendly for bio life do to temperature.

oosh = 'second'  
wima (minute) = 360 oosh  
balo = 'in a bit' -- about 7 wima  
ru'ang = 'in a quarter' -- about a quarter rauj  
rauj (hour) = 90 wima  
njay (rotation cycle) = 16 rauj/2,880 wima  
mauda (lunar 1 orbital cycle) = 16 njay/96 rauj/103,680 wima  
nae'am (year) = 16 mauda/96 njay/1.1 vorns/91.3 years


	14. Earth

**Court Mont** : The European base of operations for Bloody Mary's crew.

 **Diego Garcia** : Canon. NEST base in RotF. Horseshoe shaped tropical island. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego_Garcia>


	15. Alien Worlds and Spaceports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically anywhere not listed elsewhere.

**Aelios** : a desert world with 2 suns and 6+ moons. Where the Knights of Light settled and founded New Crystal City.

 **Alquose Three** : organic world. home of various dancing gem birds

 **Andrilel 6** : tourist mecca

 **Aristal** : What I named the SWAT Kats homeworld, which in most stories also contains the TaleSpin verse. For more information on it's contents, see [Gatekat's SWAT Kats FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/563177).

 **Atlatix** : Water world

 **Bilomix 12** :

 **Braxius 2** : Artist colony of Cybertron.

 **Cormax Prison** : An Autobot prison colony.

 **Diremitri Six** :

 **Ewiran 15** :

 **Guardel** : A remote system with binary suns and a small set of planets.

 **Haleoth** : What I named Mars according to one of it's (non-canon) native races in Biker Mice from Mars. For more information on it's contents, see [Gatekat's Biker Mice from Mars FAQ ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/563188).

 **Kessai** : A settlement world of the Nijihito in Kaizen (not yet posted).

 **Lagu Wynn** : A spaceport.

 **Llazus IV** : A world with native sentient life (Llazian) that is friendly with Cybertron.

 **Mesa-3** : a world destination that specifically catered to Cybertronians and other biomechanoids with a vast oasis resort in the middle of all that nothing, with aerial pick-ups on demand for anyone who might not feel like making it back on their own power.

 **Narali** : the New Hope of a New Cybertron, usually with a very small population when Cybertron is truly gone. A city on the second rocky planet in the Guardel system. Built around the metrotitan Metroplex.

 **Nebulan** : A spaceport system outside Cybertronian space.

 **Quintr** :

 **Sekli Ri** : A spaceport where Cybertronians walk openly

 **Si Tremir** : An Autobot-friendly base relatively close to Aelios.

 **Santoes III** : Where Dai Atlas crushed a rebellion that led him to 'face Axe the first time at a drunken party.

 **Syphaira** : A system in the Cybertronian empire

 **Tai'za'lek** : a system Nova conquered

 **Trikell** : Homeworld of a non-space fairing race of sapient dragons ranging from 25-150+ feet long.

 **Tredje Stolpe** : A spaceport. Third Post in Norwegian

 **Vondro 5** :

 **Zabrqu 5** : An Autobot-friendly base relatively close to Aelios.


End file.
